


She is delightful.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	She is delightful.

“She… Is so lovely.” Nereval gaped at Nerevar, closing the door behind her and walking down the hallway. The day outside was sunny, however there was a cold nip in the air. Once they were outside, Nereval rubbed her hands together, having forgotten to take her gloves with her that morning.

 

“Do you really think so?” Nerevar asked her, and in response she hummed in approval. Nereval wouldn’t dare speak to him when others were around, she didn’t want to seem like she had truly lost her mind.

 

“Hmph.”

 

They walked through the streets of Mournhold until they arrived back at the inn they had rented, and once inside of her room she unwrapped the scarf from her neck and shrugged the robe from her body.

 

“Barenziah is lovely,” She repeated, kicking her boots off and flexing her toes, “She isn’t just a pretty face, there’s something else underneath that. She is dangerous and I feel bad for anyone who wants to take her on.”

 

“I disagree. She is just as scheming as her son is.” Nerevar lit a candle and sat on a chair, crossing his arms over his chest and blowing a strand of hair from his face.

 

“Probably, but if we stay on her good side I am sure we can find a good friend in her.” Nereval pulled her legs up onto the bed and propped the pillows up, so that she could look at Nerevar as they spoke. “She doesn’t like Almalexia just as much as you do, from what she said. It seems Ayem has changed quite drastically from what the people know her to be, and I bet we will be able to find someone who is questioning their faith who will give us information.”

 

“Their faith? It is blinded by their hope, hope that Ayem will restore Morrowind. I do not know what she is up to but I do not like it. I have a bad feeling about all of this.”

 

Nereval glanced at him and gave him a dirty look, “You always have a bad feeling about something.”

 

“Have I been wrong?” He asked, quirking a brow at her.

 

She grumbled under her breath and pulled a book from her sack, “Can you light the candle next to me, please?”

 

To which, Nerevar crossed the room, lighting the candle with a wave of his hand. Then, he climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, letting her read to him once more, an arm draping over her shoulders until the sun had long since gone down.


End file.
